moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Emi Unnie
'' '''Emi Unnie' is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (CA). She is level 29 (Upcoming Movie Star). About Emi Unnie has been playing MovieStarPlanet since December 2018. In 2013 she had another account that made it to level 24 before abandoning it in 2016 and deciding to make a new account when returning to MSP over two years later. She also has a backup account called Emi Unnie Backup which is level 22. She has been in a relationship with her real-life boyfriend InfiniteRalek (Josh) since October 2019. Emi considers herself to be "a second tier moviestar", meaning she believes she has the potential to be a highscorer, only she is still just level 27 and rarely makes the top pages with her movies and artbooks. Emi is best known for being an advocate for bringing back movie series', having active movies series' on both her main account and her backup, and offering tips and encouragement for friends and other fellow moviestars to motivate them to create their own movie series. Between both of her accounts, she has only made one SM, and it was on her backup as a thank you to supporters. Those who know Emi well will say that she is very kind and generous, often buying people's wishlists and giving them autographs and greets without even being asked to, and has already given away four VIP tickets and said to have five more. She doesn't spend a lot of her money, only spending it on new outfits every few days and props for movies and artbooks, therefore most of her earnings are saved up or spent on helping and supporting friends. Back in the summer of 2019, Emi almost quit after being the victim of bullying and hate without fully knowing who she wronged or how, but decided to stay and fight through it with the help of her friends like MATHWHIRE, Mercvrii, hi112233445566778899000, and InfiniteRalek. The user was eventually found and locked, but since then Emi has been extra careful to avoid provoking potential haters. Nowadays, her closest friends on MSP are InfiniteRalek, glitterstar250, xXCutieGurlXx, Spiritgirl2009, jupiter101, MATHWHIRE, LilyScore9, and more. Movies, Artbooks, and Looks Although she's had her account since December 2018, Emi Unnie didn't begin making movies until July 2019 when she began her first series, The Washingtons. After the first season ended, Emi got started on her second and more successful series, The Aurora Killer. Currently her most viewed movie is The Aurora Killer Part 1. She's only ever had one movie on the top page; it was one of the Aurora Killer parts for just a couple of hours, and she was so grateful she made an artbook saying thank you. On Emi Unnie Backup, she is currently making a series called Send in the Clowns, but she does not add to it very often due to inactivity on that account. Other than competitions which she just recently began doing, Emi's artbooks can be divided into two categories: giveaways, and messages. She does free clothing giveaways quite often as well as contests with fun twists, such as her Connect4Wishies artbook where commenters played Connect 4 to win wishlist items. She also does more serious message artbooks suchs as How to Avoid Scams, Dear Josh (a super cute crush confession), Should I Quit?, To Fake Friends, Chats I Respond To, and her most loved artbook and the only one to make the top page, How To Make Movies. Even MODELPEEPS113 commented on How To Make Movies agreeing with its message related to bringing back movies series'. She is currently hosting "Emi's Movie Making Competition" offering large prizes to movie makers as part of her mission to bring movie series' back. Emi usually only makes looks once or twice a week. Self-proclaimed to have bad fashion sense, her looks mostly rely on pleasant color schemes and catchy titles. Usual Appearance and Style As mentioned before, Emi does not think very highly of her style of fashion, so she tries out everything all the time, rarely caring for the current theme. She has brown eyes (not the typical VIP eyes), a round nose, and Perfect Pout lips in a color that matches her outfit. Her skin is also slightly tan on her main and much more pale on her backup. On her backup, she always wears a nose ring and often glasses as well, having much more of an edgy or hipster style. Due to inactivity on her backup, she rarely changes her outfit there, and most of the clothes she owns are costumes for movies. The only rare or expensive items Emi regularly seeks out that aren't D-Packs are drip caps and pixel bows, often only taking drip caps in random colors as gifts or trades, and carefully coloring pixel bows to match specific outfits. Trivia *Emi has three sisters and one brother, and is the middle child (2 older sisters, 1 younger sister, 1 younger brother) *The account LilyScore9 is her younger sister, the only sibling of her's still active on MSP *Emi is not her real name, but it's the name she always uses on the Internet *The word "Unnie" is not supposed to be a last name, but instead is the Korean word for "sister", and it was part of her username because when she made this account, all of her sisters were still active on MSP *Her brother had an MSP account for a few months in 2014, but nobody remembers his username *Besides her siblings, she knows InfiniteRalek (Josh) and glitterstar250 (Angie) in real life and has been in a real relationship with Josh since October 2019 *Her birthday is in 2003 *She is half Korean and half caucasian, speaking fluent English and semi-fluent Korean since she was so young when her family moved to Canada *According to Emi, her birthname is Bakjiwon (박지원' ') *She is a big fan of Kpop *Her favorite moviestars are MATHWHIRE and MichyBear o3o for their efforts in helping movie series' thrive *Emi almost never rare trades Category:Moviestars Category:Female Category:CA